An electrified vehicle includes a power source (e.g., a battery system), an inverter, and an electric motor. The inverter includes a plurality of switches configured to convert a direct current from the power source to alternating phase currents for the electric motor (e.g., three phase currents). Most conventional inverters use constant switching frequency pulse-width modulation (CSFPWM) control, which could cause a phase current ripple to be over-tuned, thereby decreasing efficiency. Thus, while conventional inverter control methods work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.